


Earl Grey with Milk

by NB_Cecil



Series: 30 Star Trek Ships [5]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Crushes, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, POV Picard, Picard has a thing for shoulders, Picard is quite snobby about tea, Possibly One-Sided Picard/Riker, Secret Crush, coffee shop AU, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil
Summary: Coffee shop AU in which barista Jean-Luc admires a regular customer who sits in chairs by swinging his leg over the back and (gasp!) puts milk in his Earl Grey.





	Earl Grey with Milk

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Ships #5: Picard/Riker - Forgiven

“Tea, Earl Grey, hot?” Jean-Luc greeted the tall man as he approached the counter.

“Please.”

The barista sneaked a covert glance at his most regular customer as he filled the teapot, admiring his broad shoulders, and lapsed into a momentary daydream where he imagined strong arms pulling him close as he tilts his head up to kiss soft lips, the rough brush of well-groomed facial hair against his cheek...

Snapping out of the fantasy just in time, Jean-Luc shut off the water seconds before it spills over the top of the teapot and placed the pot on a small tray alongside a cup and a small jug of milk.

“Thanks,” His customer grinned, dropping a handful of change into the tip jar.

Jean-Luc watched him carry his tray to a nearby table, winced as he hitched his leg over the back of the low chair before settling down and arranging his laptop and notebooks. The barista drew air through his teeth and tutted, shaking his head as the man poured milk into his tea. He turned and picked up a cloth, smiling to himself as he wiped down the countertop.

_The only correct way to drink Earl Grey is black with a slice of lemon,_ He thought to himself, _But with shoulders like that, I can forgive almost anything._


End file.
